


The First Robin

by BornToFly02



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Robin is a legendary title. The same title as the first sidekick. Many people have taken the mantle and each are known for their own particular quirks. The fourth Robin is known for his ruthless efficiency, the third for his attention to detail, and the second for his incredible temper. The most infamous however, is the one who started it all. Known for his skill, showmanship, and borderline insane level of glee.For all the Robins, the most frightening remained the first.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 339





	The First Robin

Batman was a founding member of the Justice League. Over time, more heroes from all backgrounds joined the team but throughout that time, only the founding members knew the identity of the Gotham vigilante. Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, The Flash, they all knew his identity but it took two years before they learned of Robin.

They would visit Wayne manor, and knew that Bruce had a foster son but as they were never allowed in the city proper at night during patrolling hours, never knew about the younger hero running around. The bats were very skilled at avoiding media attention when working in their own city. Their existence was only proved by rumour from criminals even though Dick Grayson was a ray of sunshine in the darkness of Gotham.

He received the most extensive training of the Robins and was the one who inspired the most fear. He dressed in bright colours but still managed to disappear into the shadows of Gotham with a cackle of genuine mirth. He broke bones with a smile on his face. Many villains questioned his sanity and perhaps they were right to. The fact remained that the young child wasn't going anywhere. This was only proven the first time he met the Justice League.

The founding members had just finished a battle and were in the Bat cave when a young boy walked in from the Manor entrance. Blue eyes looked at the new heroes then his foster dad before he continued down the stairs.

"Hey B, fun play date? I finally got that new trick down while you were gone."

"That new trick I told you not to work on without my supervision?"

The kid flipped off the last step, bouncing out of it, using the momentum to reach Batman's shoulders. He balanced in a handstand on broad shoulders, shocking all the superheroes present who half expected the Dark Knight of Gotham to throw the kid.

"Agent A was in the kitchen, easy earshot. I know you put those cameras in the training room that you can access from any of the main rooms of the manor. Besides, I was careful."

"Our definitions of careful differ greatly." The bat said flatly as the boy flipped down to stand in front of his mentor.

"Said the man who dresses like a bat and fights crime in Gotham of all places."

"Bruce?" Wonder Woman questioned.

The billionaire actually sighed and removed his mask to rub the bridge of his nose. The boy smiled brightly.

"Hello Diana, pleasure to meet you. I'm Richard, but most people call me Dick."

Barry snorted slightly only to find the kid suddenly right in front of him, the bright smile turned sharp.

"Jesus-!"

"Got something to say Mr. Allen? Does my name amuse you?"

"Dick, stop scaring the speedster." Bruce sighed.

"I'm not scaring him, am I Bartholomew?"

Barry shook his head so quickly that he was a blur.

"Dick, go upstairs, we aren't patrolling tonight."

The kid spun to glare at his mentor.

"Just because you used up all your energy on your little play date, does not mean I can't go out."

"Dick you are my ward, it's already quite late and you have school-"

"I am also Robin! There haven't been any recent breakouts and I won't be out long. I'm not stupid. I just want to do a quick round or two of the city."

The pair spent several moments staring silently at each other before the kid disappeared further into the Cave.

"What was that?" Superman demanded of the bat, a disapproving frown already appearing on his face.

"I'll explain later Clark." the man growled.

Dick came back in his costume, a wicked smirk on his lips.

"See ya later B."

"Keep your comms and tracker on at all times and if you see anyone bigger that a bank robber you call immediately. Any serious injuries as we have discussed and you come straight home."

"Yeah, yeah. It was fun meeting your little super club B, nice to see you making friends.

The boy climbed on a motorcycle decorated with a stylized 'R' and took off.

"What the hell Bats?!" Barry cried. "That kid hasn't even reached double digits yet!"

"And yet he's still more competent than most adults." A british voice stated from the stairs, drawing their attention. "Would any of you like some refreshments? I have the feeling you are wanting answers from Master Bruce and it would be most convenient to get comfortable in the Manor."


End file.
